With the GUN Commander
by Rock Raider
Summary: Yet another deleted scene.  Let me know what you think via reviews.


Disclaimer:I own nobody here. It all belongs to Sega, & the concept belongs to Dr. Dude. All I own is this story.

**With The GUN Commander.**

By:Rock Raider.

In what looked like a large command office, with a wall lined with large monitors showing various goings-on across the globe, as well as a large black screen with green continents on it on the front wall between the other to walls of monitors showing various pictures of Heartless, Nobodies, Black Arms, SWATbots, Egg Pawns, & other Syndicate soldiers fighting soldiers, several people in bright blue shirts were sitting at rows of desks operating various controls. On a level above them, behind a window, sitting in a chair, was a man in a grey uniform that was a darker grey on the top. He had some medals on his shirt & the ends of his sleeves were blue with red tips with yellow stars on his shoulder pieces & neck hole pieces. The sides of his pants also had a yellow line down them. He wore white gloves & black shoes. The right side of his uniform had a red & blue sash going across it just below the darker grey part. He had white hair, an ember left eye, & a right blue eye. He also had a stern look on his face. On the door behind him, a man in a blue-grey uniform & black Kevlar armour wearing a black helmet with a white G inside a white ring on the forehead on the forehead of the helmet & a yellow visor, wearing black gloves & boots walked into the room. He walked up to the man & saluted.

"Sir." He said. "We have received reports from various major cities about attacks from various unknown monsters. Our troops are trying their hardest to contain these monsters & to minimalise the casualties as much as they can, but since our forces aren't trained for this sort of situation, we can only do so much to stop them. However, we have documented that the black creatures who invaded Earth before, as well as Dr. Eggman's robots, are among the creatures attacking all these cities." At the mention of the Black Arms, the man's eyes widened in unpleasant surprise & he raised his head & opened his mouth a bit. He swiveled his chair around & looked up at the soldier.

"The Black Creatures?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes, sir." The soldier replied. "Multiple eyewitness accounts claim to have seen creatures that look exactly like the Black Aliens that Shadow defeated. We have reason to believe they may be the exact same creatures."

"But, how?" The grey-haired man asked. "I thought that Shadow destroyed the black comet. They can't possibly still be around."

"I'm afraid to say they are." The soldier answered. "We'll need a plan of action on how to deal with them." The grey-haired man sat perplexed in the chair for a while. He thought Shadow had destroyed the Black Arms when he blew up the black comet that they called home. He simply couldn't believe they were still around. He then regained his composure & turned his chair around so he was facing the soldier.

"Send in reinforcements." The grey-haired man said. "Those soldiers in those cities need help. On the double, soldier."

"Yes, sir." The soldier said, before turning & running back out the door he came in. The grey-haired man then turned his seat back around so it was facing the command room. He leaned forward & pressed the tips of all his fingers together, thinking of a more effective strategy to use against the Black Arms.

"I never thought they'd come back." He said to himself. "I guess we must've missed a couple stragglers when we were cleaning them off the planet." With that, the door opened again, & this time, 2 soldiers walked into the room. The left soldier was propped up on the right soldier, his arm around the right soldier, who was holding him up as they walked into the room. The right soldier looked up at the grey-haired man.

"Commander." He said, sounding a bit hurt. The grey-haired man, the commander, turned his head & got a look at the 2 soldiers over his shoulder. When he saw them, his eyes widened in fright.

"Oh my goodness." He said, surprised. "What happened to you 2?"

"Prison Island." The soldier on the right responded. "It's under attack. A large number of unidentifiable creatures have assaulted the base. The soldiers stationed there are hard-pressed to hold them off. We're fighting a losing war, Commander." The Commander immediately shot up from his chair.

"No." He said.

"I'm afraid so, Commander." The right soldier said. "We need help immediately." The Commander then got an angry look on his face & raised a fist.

"Damn!" He shouted, throwing the fist down. "This is not good." He then looked at the soldiers. "You 2 report to the infirmary." He said. "I'll send mech units to Prison Island. They need them." The right soldier nodded.

"Yes, sir." He said. He then turned around & began carrying his friend out the room. The Commander followed them & walked down the hall to his right, whereas the 2 soldiers went left. As he walked, another soldier started walking next to him.

"What's the current status of Diablon?" The Commander asked him. The soldier looked at the Commander.

"Diablon's anti-matter cannon is 75 complete, & can now fire a beam able to decimate a city block." The soldier said. "Also, the upper legs have been installed, & the propulsion system is able to move 25 faster than when last mobilized." The Commander looked over at the soldier.

"Excellent." He said, then continued looking forward. "Mobilize it immediately." The soldier however, then became surprised that his Commander wanted to mobilize Diablon again.

"But sir." He said. "Diablon still isn't finished yet. The shielding still hasn't been fully repaired from when the black aliens last invaded." The Commander then gave the soldier a stern look.

"It doesn't matter, soldier." He said. "It's the most powerful thing that we have. It'll have to do for now. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." The soldier said, running ahead of the Commander to mobilize Diablon. The Commander continued his march toward the mech hanger to issue the dispatch order.

"Looks like it's up to us to finish off what's left of the black creatures." The Commander said to himself as he walked. "Where is Shadow when you need him?"

**The End.**

**This is where, I believe, GUN should start intervening to help stop the Syndicate. Right now, they're trying to surpress their forces from taking over the city, but eventually, they will start directly helping the heroes when they need them the most. & the heroes will help GUN when THEY need them the most as well. Please R&R.**


End file.
